Jealousy is the Color Red
by MuffinPony
Summary: Phineas and Isabella have been happily dating for nearly a year, but what happens when Ferb gets fed up with their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to a collaboration story between users PuffyTheWarrior and PftFan99. We'll be taking turns writing chapters, as this first one is done by Ashley(Puffy) c: The story may be a little confusing...sorry about that ^^; Well, enjoy! :3**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Danville; the breeze ruffled against the leaves of trees, which whistled among the song of birds. Phineas Flynn, young and energetic, walked up to his green-haired stepbrother who sat under the tree. With a wide smile, he cleared his throat, to which Ferb looked up from his book he held in his lap.

"Ferb," He spoke, "Mom wants me to go get some stuff at the grocery store for her. When Isabella gets here, let her know I'll be right back, okay?"

Ferb nodded. It had been at least a year since the two started dating, and he couldn't help but feel bugged. Phineas, of course, spent every waking moment he could with the girl. Their amount of love for each other almost made him gag. He watched with narrowed eyes as his brother exited through the gate, setting down his book and standing himself. As if on cue, an adorable voice peeped up, revealing the beautiful, raven-haired Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as she entered into the backyard.

"Hey, Ferb! Whatcha dooooin'?" She glanced around the yard, disappointment flickering in her big, blue eyes. "Where's Phineas-"

Her words were cut short as Ferb pounced, pressing the girl against the rough bark of the tree. Isabella gulped, her pupils shrinking down to the size of beads as her gaze fixed on the sharp blade hovering less than an inch from her neck. "F-Ferb!" She gasped, not taking her eyes off the knife.

"Isabella," Hissed Ferb, "you're spending too much time with Phineas. Now..." He smirked evilly, giving a little laugh. "You're going to _pay_."

Isabella gave a nervous chuckle, looking around frantically. She shakily gulped as she turned her gaze to rest on the boy, trying to push him away with her hands. "Haha, funny, Ferb...woo, you really got me there," Her voice was high-pitched with fear as she tried to make herself believe he was kidding.

"Do I look like I'm laughing?"

With a quick breath, Isabella gulped again and dropped her shaky hands to her sides. "W-wh-what d-do you w-want with m-me...?"

Ferb grinned, pressing the blade against her neck and teasingly swiping it across her flesh lightly. He concentrated on the knife, not even bothering to look up as he spoke; "I'm just going to make sure you pay for what you've done..."

"What did I _do_!" She was almost in tears now, squirming in his grasp. With a whimper, she gazed at him desperately, letting a lone tear slide down her cheeks.

"Everything!"

Panic took over her as Ferb positioned the knife over her chest, right above where her heart would be. Her lip trembled as she opened her mouth to scream, her voice cracked with fear as it rang out above the trees. "PHINEAS!" She shrieked, hoping the red-head would possibly hear. "HELP!"

But it was too late. He screams were cut short as the blade dug deep into her chest, cutting skin and ripping through the flesh. Red crimson squirted out the wound, dousing the blade from silver to deep red. Her white undershirt was stained a dark pink; the top of her dress drenched in red. Her face paled as her knees gave out, causing the young girl to drop to the floor, seemingly lifeless. Ferb chuckled satisfyingly, lifting her up by her arms and proceeding to drag her across the lawn.

Only less than a second later the gate swung open, revealing a cheery Phineas with a grocery bag grasped firmly in his hand. As soon as his gaze landed on the trail of blood that tainted the grass, he dropped the back, his eyes following the trail until it met up with Ferb. "Ferb...?" He gasped loudly as he realized who his brother was holding, letting out a frightened scream. "FERB!" He screeched, "Ferb! What the _HELL_ are you doing!"

Ferb dropped the girl, turning to face his wild-eyed brother. "Just cleaning up the mess,"

"WH...WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Enraged, he dashed back over to the grocery bag, digging his hand in and grabbing the first item his hands were set on: a banana. He chucked the yellow fruit at his brother's head, who growled and rubbed his forehead. Phineas grabbed his brother by the shoulders and stared deep into his eyes, a low hiss creeping up from his throat. "Why did you do this!"

Ferb shrugged. "She was stealing me from you."

"That doesn't give you a reason to _KILL _her!" With tears in his eyes, Phineas dropped to his knees, cradling his injured girlfriend in his arms. "Now," He sniffled, picking her up and holding her close to him in his arms. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bring my girlfriend to the hospital!"

Ferb watched hatefully as his brother carried her off. Once they were out of sight, he laughed, turning and making his way back inside the house. Feeling successful, he slumped down on the couch and switched on the TV, hoping to distract his mind from the earlier events of the day. All had gone well...for now, at least.

* * *

**Ehehe, yeah. Well, I hope you weren't too confused. XD I don't really have anything else to say besides I wrote most of this feeling sleepy, so it's not that great. Well...now we await megan for the next chapter! See ya'll soon. X3 **

_**Ashley**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Omg. So sorry for the long wait guys. xD This next chapter is written by Meeeggaaaannn.(PftFan99) Then the one after that'll go back to Ashley(PuffyTheWarrior). So please enjoy. CX **

**Disclaimer: Neither of us owns Phineas and Ferb, **_**obviously. **_

_Jealousy is the Color Red: Chapter Two_

The redheaded boy ran as fast as he could down the pavement, clutching the bleeding girl in his hands, with tears flying off of his cheeks. When he got to the hospital, he ran to the Emergency Room's front desk, holding Isabella out desperately.

"Please! Help her!" A plump lady looked at the boy and the girl in shock and picked up the phone immediately, calling up a doctor.

Not too long later, a few men came rushing in and took the girl in their hands, laying her in a gurney and rolling it away while Phineas followed behind, not daring to leave her alone. When they came up to the room and put her in, Phineas tried to come in as well, but they pushed him away. "Sorry, kid. You're going to have to wait out here."

"But, but..!" He shouted desperately.

"Sorry." They shut the door in his face and the triangle-headed boy bursted out into tears, collapsing onto the ground and burying his head in his hands.

After what seemed like a long time to Phineas, a doctor slowly walked out of the room and placed a hand on the sobbing boy's shoulder. He looked up at the man with tears streaming down his cheeks. The doctor helped him off the ground and Phineas wiped the tears off with the back of his hand.

"Is... is she okay, doctor...?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm afraid not, my boy... We don't think she'll be able to make it..."

Phineas started crying once again, but the doctor put his hands on his shoulders. "Calm down, calm down... We'll do everything we can..."

"P-p-please..." Phineas whimpered then asked a question, "C-can I see her...?"

The doctor nodded and stepped out of the boy's way, letting him by.

Phineas walked into the room and took a deep breath, seeing a sleeping Isabella in a hospital bed. He heard the wheezes coming out of her breath, and looked at her covered up, bloody chest. He bit his lip, holding back all the tears that were threatening to spill. He slowly walked over, pulling a chair next to the bed and reached out, entwining his fingers with her and holding onto her hand tightly.

"P-p-please don't leave me..." He whispered, shakily then rested his head on the bed next to her.

"I love you..." He then finally bursted out into tears, holding onto her hand for dear life, thinking that if he let go, he'd never be able to hold it again.

**A/N: Thank youuu. Thank you very much. Sorry that was written so badly. And it sucks that it's so short, so sorry about that. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Can't wait until Ashley posts the next chapter. cx **

_**Megan**_


End file.
